


Show of Force

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Forced to Watch as Love One is Raped by Bad Guys, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rape, Rape - Comforting loved one while they are raped by third party, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: If he did anything out of line...Tony would die.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Superior Iron Man/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Show of Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> Big thanks to Glassesofjustice for beta work!

Peter's face was sticky with tears. It was painful to keep his eyes open, and his throat was raw from gulping air between sobs. He was naked, shivering and huddled against the headboard. There was nothing keeping him there--nothing physical, at least. But he knew if he tried to run, if he even indicated he was thinking about it somehow, Tony would die. Just thinking about it made him start to hyperventilate and choke with sobs again. 

Tony was at the foot of the bed, wrists bound and hanging from a hook in the ceiling. One of his eyes was black and swollen. Dried blood crusted one corner of his lip and both his nostrils. He looked so broken. Peter knew his shoulders had to be dislocated. He'd been hanging so long. Peter didn't know how long it had been. Time lost all meaning. He wanted to comfort him, to touch him, hold him. But if he did that, Tony would die. 

When he heard the door open, Peter looked away from Tony quickly. He didn't want to do anything, to give the impression that he was even contemplating offering any help. The _other_ Mr. Stark stalked his brown-eyed counterpart, circling him like a lion around fresh meat.

"Wake up."

Peter would have known, even if he couldn't see, that that wasn't his Tony speaking. The voice was the same, but there was something darker underneath it. He flinched when he heard the slap, and his heart broke all over again when he heard his Tony's moan. 

"Is that…" Tony coughed, and Peter heard him spit, "Is that all you've got?"

When Peter stole a glance, he wanted to start sobbing all over again. The suit Mr. Stark wore was somehow connected to him. It was like the nanotech they'd been working on at home but coded so that it responded to Mr. Stark's mental impulses. Long silver tendrils were now wrapped around Tony's neck. 

"Hardly." Mr. Stark laughed and withdrew the choking appendages. He wasn't even wearing his suit. It was like it was part of his body now. That made it all the more frightening. "I have something so much better."

Peter quickly ducked his head when Mr. Stark stalked toward him. He tried not to cry out when he felt Mr. Stark's hand on his neck, which only resulted in a strangled sound coming from his throat. He tried not to fight the touch. He tried not to cry as he was shoved down onto his stomach. He didn't want Tony to die. He could bear anything but that. 

"So selfish of you to keep this one to yourself when there doesn't seem to be one in my reality." Mr. Stark ran his fingers down Peter's spine, and the touch was almost gentle. "On your hands and knees," he growled and Peter scrambled to comply. 

He felt those crushing fingers taking hold of his hips, and Peter couldn't hold back his whimper. If he looked up, he would be looking straight at Tony. But Peter was too ashamed. He screwed his eyes closed, but that made the touch even worse. It made the feeling of his own cock getting hard all the more frightening. And because he was so focused on trying not to look up, trying not to acknowledge his own arousal, he screamed when he felt Mr. Stark shove his cock into him, no lube, no preamble. 

Mr. Stark grabbed his hair and forced him to meet Tony's gaze. 

"I'm sorry. I'm...Tony, I'm sorry," Peter sobbed. 

"Kid…" Tony's voice was a raspy whisper. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here."

Mr. Stark had been still, but he started to thrust, and Peter didn't know how he was going to hold his own weight under the pain tearing him in two. But Tony held his gaze. Peter didn't know how Tony wasn't looking on with disgust. But all he saw was love. Not even pity, just love. 

"I'm right here." His dark eyes shone with tears, and Peter wished more than anything that he could look away. But if he did, Tony would probably die. 

All he knew was pain. Pain and Tony's face. He didn't even realize that Mr. Stark had pulled out and was shoving Peter to his feet. He didn't even realize that Tony's cock was erect until Mr. Stark was shoving Peter's face toward it, commanding him to open his mouth. But he pulled Peter away, leaving Tony panting. 

Peter watched as Mr. Stark lowered Tony to his knees, and he cried out when Mr. Stark started to stroke his cock inches from Tony's face.

"No...please. Please, don't...d-" But Peter couldn't help it. He was so close. 

"It's okay," Tony said again. And as Peter ejaculated onto his face, he closed his eyes, aroused, ashamed. And the sound of Mr. Stark's laughter echoed throughout the room.


End file.
